1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device and a method of manufacturing the display device.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Display devices are used to convert electric data processed by a data processing device into images and display the images.
Examples of display devices include liquid crystal displays, organic electro-luminescence displays, plasma display panels, and electrophoretic displays.
The liquid crystal displays use liquid crystal for displaying images, and the organic electro-luminescence displays use organic electro-luminescence for displaying images. The plasma display panels use plasma for displaying images, and the electrophoretic displays use charged particles capable of reflecting or absorbing light for displaying images.
An electrophoretic display includes a substrate, pixel electrodes, an ink layer, and a common electrode. The pixel electrodes are arranged on the substrate in matrix format, and the ink layer is disposed on the pixel electrode. The ink layer includes charged nanoparticles. The charged nanoparticles include black nanoparticles or white nanoparticles. The common electrode is disposed on the ink layer.
An active region of the electrophoretic display is used to display images, and a peripheral region of the electrophoretic display is disposed around the active region. The ink layer covers the active region and the peripheral region. Since a voltage is not supplied to the peripheral region, the charged nanoparticles included in a region of the ink layer corresponding to the peripheral region are irregularly arranged, and thus the peripheral region can look stained.